clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Viking Empire
The Viking Empire is a popular USA Free Republic/State that was once part of the Antarctic Peninsula. History Ever since the Olde Kingdom of Vikings had joined the HPC, the Viking culture became unknown to the common penguin. Many Viking Penguins didn't feel as if they should be ruled by different cultures, so they invaded the Antarctic Peninsula and declared independance on February 25, 2010. They sided with Snowzerland in the Great Snowzerland War I, who helped keep the empire from falling. However, At the end of the war, Swiss Ninja's Forces had lost, and the King of the Grand Viking Empire resigned (King Yurgo Olave). Luckily, the USA decided to allow the empire to continue running, except that their conquered territory shrunk, and they had to pay loyalty to the USA. The citizens of the Empire didn't mind any of these things, though. Today, the Empire is bright place with a bright future, dispite it's beginning and wars. Exile It finally occured in the GSWIV that Snowzerland got angry at the Empire for betraying them and invaded the land. Eventually, it formed into the Snowviet Union, then declared itself independant with Freezeland as Penguinia. Eventually, the GSWV reconquered Freezeland for keeps, and the Viking Empire was placed back as the main power again. Viking Islands Annexation When the Liberations of Frankterre and Alemania occured, the countries armies where weak on their own, and needed support of another larger country so that they wouldn't be recaptured by Snowzerland Again. Thus, they decided to annex into the Viking Empire for Safety. Magyaria did the same. Government The King is the top of the Government, and slightly below him are his chief Advisors. The Empire also has a large parliament, with representatives (of mostly Lords, Mayors, Governors, Generals, and such) from all the provinces. The Parliament has about 1,000 penguins in it. It has two houses, The House of Sarajevo, and the House of Jorgen, having an equal amout of penguins for each House. Below the Parliament are the Governors of the Provinces, then the Mayors of the Towns and Cities, the Soldiers, and the rest of the people. The Parliament meets in the Judiciary Capital of Santa Juanita. The regular Capital is Frostize, which is where the King resides. Military See Viking Army for more info. The Viking Empire has one of the most powerful Naval armies in Antarctica. Provinces Mainland Provinces *'Province of Frostize' - The Province where the capital lies, and spans across all of the Empire's Coast. *'Province of Las Puffles' - This Province is Administered in Las Puffles, and controlls the area all around it. *'Hochstadt Canyon Province' - This Province runs along the Border of the Hochstadt Canyon. *'Province of Penguinton' - A Small Province that surrounds the city of Penguinton that streches from the eastern shores of the Lorraine river to the border with Freezeland. It is right above the Hochstadt Canyon Province and below the Frostize Province. Oustside Provinces/Republic Dependancies *'Frankterre' - Joined the Viking Empire for the Same reason as Alemania. *'Alemania' - Annexed during the Liberation of Holyswissia. *'Magyaria' - Silently annexed into the Empire in September of 2010. Notable Cities Here are the Well Known Cities of Viking Empire: *'Frostize' - A grand City of Canals. It is the Capital of the Empire, and has lots of Telenacles, Libraries, Resteraunts, and plazas. *'Las Puffles' - Another Great City that happens to be founded by Puffles, but it is in Viking Territory. It has many (Legal) Casinos/hotels. *'Penguinton' - A Colonial Antarctican Styled city home to many five star resorts. *'Hochstadt Canyon Village' - A village 5 Miles away from the Hochstdt Canyon. Culture The Viking Empire's Culture is exactly the culture of any other Viking Penguin. However, some Provinces differ in some traditions, usually in cuisine, art, and language. The various Viking Cultures in the Viking Empire has been influenced by other cultures, and are unique. Cuisine *In the Frostize Province, their cuisine is highly influenced by Ligurian food. *The Las Puffles Province has a very varied Cuisine type because of the influences of other nations, but it is moslty influenced by Alemanian food. *The Hochstadt Canyon Province is also influenced by Alemanian food. *The Penguinton Province is influenced by Freezelandian and Colonial Antarctica food. Fashion *Vikings vary in fashion. They either wear regular clothes, or traditional tunics. International Relations *'Snowzerland' - They started out as allies in the GSWI, but later dispised SN's Ego and swore loyalty to the USA. They are now Snowzerland's Second Worst enemy behind TerraMount. *'Freezeland' - Their neighbor. The Vikings and High Penguins have been allies for many centuries. Some Vikings also live in Freezeland. *'East Pengolia' - They are also historic allies and share a similar culture since the Vikings did influence East Pengolian traditions. *'United States of Antarctica' - The Viking Empire depends on it's safety with the help of the USA. They now respect each other and have thrived. *'MAI' - The Vikings don't like them so much since MAI called them a Snowzerland annex, which they are not. Technology Viking Penguins use the same amount of Technology than anyone else in Antarctica. They use Penguin OS. Most Penguins have TVs and Computers, but their most famous pastime is listening to the Radio. See Also *Frostize *Jock Hochstadt *Viking *Snowviet Union Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Rooms